


By Any Other Name

by noplacespecial



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noplacespecial/pseuds/noplacespecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only when he's completely serious does he refer to her by her given name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://jenedorspas.livejournal.com/profile)[**jenedorspas**](http://jenedorspas.livejournal.com/) as part of [](http://vm-santa.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://vm-santa.livejournal.com/)**vm_santa**. I wrote several, actually, a year or two ago; I just never posted them here

Her dad calls her "kiddo" and "baby girl" and a whole slew of equally embarrassing epithets. She blushes when he does so, and tells him to knock it off, but usually she can't hide her accompanying smile.

Lilly had nicknames for everyone else, but never for her - if anything, she insisted on referring to her by her full name. It annoyed her to no end, but Lilly would pat her arm and tell her that she was too special to have her name be shortened in any way.

Duncan never referred to her as anything other than Veronica. At the time, she believed he did so for the same reason as Lilly. Looking back, it seems stilted and awkward and overly-formal.

Logan and Wallace call her "Ronnie" sometimes. But where Logan's voice is arrogant and sarcastic, Wallace's is soft and fond, always smiling as he says it.

Troy teasingly called her "Nancy Drew", but it was so unoriginal that she had to fight to keep from rolling her eyes whenever he used it. And it always sounded condescending the way he said it.

Leo, once he got past referring to her as "Satan", used to call her "Bristow" - as in Sydney Bristow, of _Alias_ fame. She told him he watched too much television. It wasn't any more original than "Nancy Drew", but secretly she liked it. She always liked the way she looked through his eyes.

The '09ers have plenty of nasty names for her. She's heard the old standbys - "bitch", "slut", "whore". Very original. She's sure they have others, but she's better off just not knowing.

Cliff and Vinnie call her "V". She likes it. It makes her feel older somehow, more at their level. She may not be Vinnie's favorite person, and she doesn't always approve of the clients that Cliff defends, but it means a lot to her that they consider her an equal.

The single letter sounds a lot better coming from Weevil's mouth, however. When he says it it's light and friendly, yet intimate in a way that she wasn't at all expecting. She wonders if he realizes just how much she likes hearing it.

He calls her _chica_ too, and that one hits even harder. He calls his grandmother _abeula_ and his cousins _m'ijo_ or _m'ija_. _Querida_ is reserved for his little sister, and sometimes one of the other PCH'ers is a _cabron_. She wishes he would speak Spanish more often - the way his tongue curls around the vowels and the consonants is downright sinful.

Only when he's completely serious does he refer to her by her given name, and she thinks she's a little obsessed with the way it sounds falling from his lips. Which, you know, is bad, because the last thing she needs to be thinking about is Weevil's lips.

She doesn't know anyone other than his grandmother that calls him by his real name anymore, but he was Eli up until the fifth grade. The transition from grade school to middle school meant that the younger boys were eligible for membership into the PCH gang, and in preparation for such they all buzzed off their hair and acquired hand-me-down leather jackets, patrolling the playground like it was practice for patrolling the streets. Veronica still remembers Hector knocking her and Lily to the ground for daring to play on one end of the swing set while some of the junior PCH'ers were occupying the other end.

If you got a nickname, it meant you were likely to be promoted to a full-fledged member; she only knows this because the boys bragged long and loud when Eduardo was dubbed Thumper (because he could leap like a rabbit, as evidenced by all the times he'd hurdled over the fence behind one of the bodegas and looted cases of beer after-hours), and when Eli became Weevil (because he was small like a bug, able to squeeze his tiny body into even the smallest of openings, which came in handy for the traditional PCH grab-and-bail burglaries). From then on, he was Weevil, refusing to answer to anything else, until he got to high school and even the teachers were calling him by his nickname.

She'll let him call her "V", and "Mars", and " _chica_ ". Because when it's just the two of them, he's not anything but Eli.


End file.
